


snowfall

by spacechannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Felix is a sweetheart, Like PURE fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, wrote this in a few hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacechannie/pseuds/spacechannie
Summary: it snowed all night and was still snowing in the morning, and Felix was excited to go outside. Who was Chan to tell him no?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 66





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> so it snowed in my country and as i was on a walk my brain went "brrrrr gotta write chanlix in the snow" so i did that, it's been 8 hours since i started this i am fried but still proud of it, so please enjoy!!

When Chan went to bed last night, he didn’t expect to be violently shaken awake the next morning. It wasn’t hard to figure out who was shaking him, since the culprit was also screaming at him to wake up, and Chan had to muster all his will to actually answer. “What do you want Felix?” He was still very much half asleep, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to care for that fact. “Hyung wake up!” The excitement was clear in the younger’s voice, but Chan didn’t budge. “I am awake,” He grumbled, still face down in his pillow. “No you’re not, you’re still half asleep. Come on, you have to look outside.” Chan could hear the pout in Felix’s voice, and there’s no way he could say no when the younger did that, so he released yet another half asleep sound while turning onto his back and finally opened his eyes.

The first thing Chan saw was his boyfriend’s face, which was only mere inches from his own. His lips were spread out in the widest of smiles and his freckles were on full display, and Chan couldn’t help but softly smile back at him. “Well hello there Angel,” He said shortly before leaning up to give him a kiss. “Hyung, look outside, it’s snowing!” Felix beamed excitedly, drawing a chuckle from the older. “You have to move off my stomach if you want me to sit up Sunlight.” The younger reluctantly crawled off, but as soon as he was sitting, Chan pulled him into a hug. Felix let out a whine, but still wrapped his arms around him. When he pulled away, his boyfriend started pointing towards the window, which finally made Chan turn his attention outside.

Just as Felix had said, snowflakes were steadily falling to the ground, and Chan acquired an expression similar to the younger’s. “You’re right it is snowing,” he said softly, looking over at the other, who was pulling out clothes from their closets. “Hurry up hyung, I wanna go outside.” He couldn’t help but chuckle despite the pressure he was being put under, and slowly managed to get his body out of bed. Chan immediately walked over to where Felix was standing and embraced him, wrapping his hands around his waist from behind. “Just give me five minutes like this and I’ll be good.” Although he couldn’t see his face, he knew that Felix was rolling his eyes at him, but nonetheless leaned back against him, melting into the hug. Chan buried his face in the crook of his neck before he slowly started placing feather light kisses along it, pouring all his love and affection into it.

At some point which was definitely more than five minutes after, Felix pulled away and handed him the pile of clothes he had gathered. “As much as I enjoy your never ending flow of affection, I wanna go outside before the snow melts, and if I don’t stop you now we’re gonna end up being in bed all day.” Chan let out a defeated sigh, which drew a light giggle from the younger, before taking the pile. Getting dressed didn’t take long when you have an impatient boyfriend constantly telling you to hurry up with the brightest smile on his face. Felix zoomed down the hallway while Chan was taking it a bit slower, laughing at his boyfriend’s antics.

Chan hardly got to the kitchen before Felix was telling him to hurry again. “Can you at least let me have some food?” “No, the snow doesn’t wait for anyone, we can get something to eat afterwards. Please?” The younger knew that if he just uttered the word ‘please’, Chan would buckle and give in, and this time was no exception. Everyone knew that he had the biggest soft spot for Felix, even long before they started dating. “Alright, I’m coming.” He slowly made his way to the front door, where Felix was standing already prepared to go outside, and Chan’s own boots and jacket were put out in front of him. He put it on as fast as he could to avoid letting the younger wait too long.

Despite Felix being the most excited about this, Chan was the first of the pair to step outside. He didn’t really know what time it was, but he could tell it was still daytime based on how light the clouds were. Then Chan felt something hit his back, making him turn around, which revealed Felix innocently smiling behind him. “Are you sure you want to start a snowball fight with me?” The answer to his question was a snowball aimed at his face, but Chan managed to dodge it. “Oh it’s on Felix.” He swiftly gathered a ball of snow from the ground and shot it after the younger. He was about to make another snowball when he was hit on the arm, and Chan lifted his eyes to see Felix running further away. He fired the ball in his hands, and let out a laugh when it struck his boyfriend’s leg, and then he started to chase him. “COME GET A HUG FROM HYUNG FELIX!” He yelled, and Felix fired a snowball that hit Chan square in the face while he yelled. “NO STAY AWAY!”

Eventually Chan caught up to Felix and managed to tackle him. The younger squealed as they both made contact with the cold snow, while the older was laughing. “Not fair hyung, not fair,” Felix complained while trying to get up, but Chan pulled him right back down and rolled so he was pinning him to the ground. “This is even less fair.” “For you maybe, but you weren’t the one who got a snowball right in the face.” He smiled widely while he spoke, meanwhile Felix was trying to wriggle his hands out, so Chan surged down to capture the younger’s lips, and he quickly melted into it, forgetting all about his previous plans to escape. After a little, Chan released one of Felix’s hands to cup his cheek, and the younger immediately wrapped the free arm around him and rested his hand at the back of his neck, automatically pulling the older closer and deepening the kiss.

Neither of them broke the kiss before they had to breathe, and even then they maintained eye contact, and Chan could clearly see the love in his boyfriend’s eyes, which only made him melt more inside. He leaned down once more, while releasing Felix’s other hand so he could hold himself better without crushing the younger’s wrist, and his arm immediately joined the other around Chan neck. The cold temperature from the snow around them didn’t faze Chan at all, all of his attention was on the boy under him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way either. This time Chan was the first one to pull away, and Felix let out a low whine while chasing after him, which made the older softly smile. “Did you know that I love you?” He said, and Felix broke out in a giggle. “I think I might’ve had an idea.” This time it was Felix who connected their lips, but only for a brief moment before Chan decided to roll off of him and lie down beside him instead.

It didn’t take long for Felix to bury his face in the side of Chan’s neck, seemingly trying to shelter his face from the still falling snowflakes, and the older wrapped his arms around his boyfriend by reflex, holding him tightly. They laid there for a while before Felix shifted to get up, complaining about feeling the could, which earned a laugh from Chan. “You’re the one who insisted on going outside.” “Yeah, but I wasn’t the one who tackled my boyfriend and forced him to lay down in the snow for the better part of twenty minutes.” Felix was now on his feet again, and Chan held out his hand for the younger to pull him up, who rolled his eyes but complied. “No, but you can’t say you didn’t enjoy laying in the snow with me.” Chan’s face acquired a smirk as he looked at the younger. “That’s besides the point, now I’m cold.”

The last statement gave Chan the perfect idea. “Then, how about we go inside, we change into some comfy clothes, I’ll make us some hot chocolate, and then I’ll cuddle you on the couch while you fall asleep to a movie.” Felix thought about it for a moment, but he knew that he had already won and that Felix didn’t need to think about it, it was the ideal scenario for him. “Sure why not I guess,” He spoke as if he didn’t immediately run inside and left Chan standing in the snow laughing. He followed shortly after, and by the time he had reached the door, he could already see Felix speeding down the hallway into their bedroom, and Chan merely shook his head in disbelief.

When he had gotten rid of his boots and jacket, he went directly to the kitchen to begin their hot chocolates. At some point Felix re-emerged to the living room, equipped with all the blankets they owned, plus their duvet, and an extra set of clothes for Chan. How the younger managed to have so much in his arms and not trip over himself was something he would never understand. He unloaded everything on the couch except the pile of clothes, which he brought to Chan, who signaled for him to place on one of the dining chairs. Felix did just that, but only after he had been standing behind the older giving him a back hug for at least two minutes. On his way back to the couch Chan handed him the one cup of hot chocolate that was already done, and started to change clothes while the water for the other boiled.

Just as he pulled the new hoodie over his head, the kettle beeped saying it was done. He quickly made his own cup before joining Felix on the couch, who pretty much had made a whole nest on it, which made Chan let out a chuckle. “Have you moved in on the couch, and where is my spot?” He said jokingly, and Felix wordlessly patted a spot next to him, and as soon as Chan had sat down, Felix immediately leaned into him before he had the chance to adjust himself. “Excuse me bub can I lay down properly first.” “Fine if you insist.” Chan giggled lightly and adjusted his position so he laid comfortably before he opened his arms to welcome his boyfriend into his embrace, and Felix happily took the offer. He laid on his stomach, wrapping his arms around his shoulders while Chan wrapped around his back.

They laid there for about two minutes before Felix leaned up and stole a short kiss, which Chan quickly melted into. He returned the kiss, but held it longer than the younger had. They melted into each other again, getting completely lost in each other. Chan could feel the love Felix held for him pouring out through the kiss. Almost ten minutes passed before they finally pulled away and Chan grabbed hold of the remote and began scrolling through their streaming sites to find a good movie to watch while Felix took a sip of his hot chocolate. They discussed what to watch for a little while, sharing short kisses in between. When they found a movie to settle with, Felix rested back against the older.

A lot of kisses and sometimes make out sessions occurred, which stole their focus away from the screen, but it never went further than a few stray touches that was so common it was more comforting than anything. Halfway through the movie Chan could hear light snores coming from the younger. Just as he had predicted, Felix had fallen asleep. Chan turned down the volume of the tv to let the younger rest peacefully, and soon he felt his own eyes getting heavier. He placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, before he himself drifted off to sleep.


End file.
